


Coffees and Dates

by AnnieDeOdair



Series: Recounting the university life of Jon and Dami [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate university universe, Boys In Love, Dates, M/M, Soft sex, They are not superheroes here
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: La vida Universitaria era tranquila para Jon. Estudiar mucho y tratar de no morir en el intento se convirtieron en sus tareas diarias; sin embargo todo cambió cuando terminó hablando por accidente con Damian Wayne, el muchacho millonario que tantas veces se cruzó en la cafetería y al que miraba cuando creía que no le veía. / / JonDami





	Coffees and Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Esuve escribiendo esta fic hace un tiempo. No pretendía que quedara tan largo e incluso quise dividirlo en dos pero no encontré parte en donde cortarlo sin que quedara muy desparejo. En fin, espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Algunas partes las hice con ayuda de Daena Blackfyre que hace un genial Damian. Muchos diálogos de la bolita de odio están sacados de ella. Este fanfic es tanto para ella como para mi mejor amigo. Los adoro a los dos y que viva el JonDami.
> 
> Advertencia: Lemon. Nada demasiado loco, pero es explícito.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a DC Comics, no a mí.

Coffees and Dates

Jon tomó el vaso de lleno de café y se sentó en una de las mesas pegadas a la ventana. Era sábado por la mañana, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban durmiendo su resaca de un viernes por la noche lleno de locura. Él prefería esos días porque era más fácil estudiar cuando no había tanta gente haciendo ruido. Iría a la biblioteca, pero también disfrutaba la cafetería del campus de la Universidad porque podía oler el aroma del césped mojado por la ventana y el café recién hecho. Disfrutaba las mañanas y se concentraba mejor. Como se decía, él era un hombre de la mañana.

Abrió su libro por donde uno de los múltiples señaladores estaba adherido a la página y apiló unas hojas a su lado para comenzar a resumir algunas cosas. Se entretuvo escribiendo durante un rato y examinando las imágenes del libro. Estaba estudiando Ciencias Ambientales. Era nuevo en la Universidad, recién en su primer año. Había pasado el curso de ingreso con muy buenas notas y hacía lo imposible para que eso siguiera así ahora que estaba haciendo la carrera. Ser un becado completo tenía sus inconvenientes; como por ejemplo no poder descuidarse en un solo examen. No había forma de que sus padres pudieran pagar esa universidad en la vida y gracias a la beca podía estudiar en un lugar tan prestigioso. Sin embargo, eso significaba que tenía que mantener un promedio por arriba del -A.

Jon se esforzaba muchísimo estudiando. Sabía que no había sido la primera opción para esa beca y estaba realmente agradecido de que una persona la haya rechazado antes de que se la otorgaran a él. Debía haber muchas personas capaces que quisieran estudiar en esa Universidad de Gotham, tan prestigiosa y de excelencia. Jon era muy capaz, siempre lo había sido, por eso había terminado la secundaria con diploma de honor y recomendaciones para múltiples universidades, pero si realmente quería tener un promedio como ese necesitaba estudiar duro todos los días. A veces esa carga lo estresaba, pero generalmente se enfocaba en sus exámenes y no permitía que el pánico le ganara.

Suspiró girando el cuello para distender los músculos adoloridos y tomó un largo sorbo de café. Por más que se dijera adicto a la cafeína y que la necesitaba para poder estudiar, nunca decía que era más leche que café. Se había convencido de que éso lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto y ya. El poder del convencimiento en su máximo esplendor. Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a garabatear notas a los costados en el libro cuando oyó la puerta detrás de él; gente que entraba en la cafetería.

¿Ya era mediodía? Cuando miró su reloj pulsera supo que sí. Eran las doce y media y ya había tomado su tercer café-más-leche-que-café. Bostezó y estiró su cuerpo antes de acomodarse en el asiento. El muchacho que acaba de entrar había pedido un café negro. Pudo oírlo desde la caja y lo vio sentarse contra la ventana enfrentado a él. Era Damian Wayne. El hijo del millonario empresario Bruce Wayne. Sabía que ese joven estaba en la Universidad y que había empezado recientemente también, el mismo año que Jon pero el chico Wayne ya había hecho una cantidad de materias impresionante cómo para estar en primer año.

Damian y él ya se habían cruzado un par de veces en esa cafetería. Jon supuso que él era el único que se había dado cuenta de eso, porque era Damian Wayne y él solamente un chico común, del que Damian ni siquiera podría recordar. Lo vio bostezar y llevarse el vaso de café a la boca con un gesto perezoso. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas y su mirada aún dormida. Definitivamente ese chico no era un hombre de la mañana. Seguramente era más de la noche y esa hora representaba para él levantarse "temprano"

Lo poco que sabía de Damian Wayne era que su padre era el dueño de Wayne Enterprise, que tenía hermanos, algunos más conocidos que otros, y que siempre que iba a la cafetería era para leer. Nunca nada de su carrera. Jon no sabía ni siquiera que estaba estudiando, pero siempre lo veía leyendo literatura clásica, filosofía, ciencia ficción, teoría de música y algunas veces Sherlock Holmes. Todos los días lo veía con un libro diferente y siempre aparecía un par de horas luego de que él llegara. Parecía que Damian no era alguien muy sociable, de esas personas que aprecian su soledad y desean que siga así, pero Jon no era uno de esos. A él le gustaba mucho hacer amigos. Al poco tiempo de estar en la Universidad se hizo amigo de Kathy, una estudiante de su misma carrera que tenía una beca del cincuenta por ciento. Solamente daban una entera una vez al año y por eso agradecía ser él quien la obtuviera, por más que no fue la primera opción.

Volvió a concentrarse en su libro para terminar el asunto que tenía al lado pero su celular vibró sobre la mesa. Era una notificación; tenía que devolver algunos libros a la biblioteca e ir por otros. Guardó sus cosas y tiró los vasos de café que había dejado desperdigados por la mesa. El recordatorio era para todo el día, podría ir más tarde, primero comería algo en su habitación del campus, estudiaría un poco más e iría por los libros cuando cambie de asignatura. Antes de salir de la cafetería sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Damian. El color esmeralda que imprimía era mirada era muy llamativo y Jon salió antes de quedarse demasiado tiempo mirándolo. ¿Serían así de hipnóticos todos los Wayne? Recordaba haber visto a Bruce en imágenes de Internet o en la televisión; tenía los ojos azules. ¿Damian sería así por su madre?

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo; tenía que estudiar y se quedaba divagando sobre lo curioso y misterioso que era ese muchacho con el que se encontraba siempre en la cafetería.

Más a la tarde, Jon recogió los libros que tenía que dejar en la biblioteca y los guardó en su mochila. Tenía que buscar algunos más para hacer un trabajo de una materia. Llevó su computadora y pensó que podría ponerse a trabajar en la biblioteca. Por suerte su carrera no tenía tantos inscriptos, entonces podía disponer del material casi siempre. Había otras carreras cómo abogacía que siempre estaban llenas de gente y tenían problemas con el tema de préstamos en la biblioteca.

Se acercó al mostrador y le entregó a la bibliotecaria dos libros. Como era un becado, podía disponer de los libros con más tiempo. Estaba agradecido por eso, pero generalmente terminaba de usarlos rápido. Cuando pidió los que necesitaba, la mujer le entregó solo uno.

—El otro lo acaban de retirar recién —mencionó buscando el título en la computadora.

—¿En serio? —preguntó anonadado—. ¿No tienen otro? Lo necesito para un trabajo urgente.

La bibliotecaria tecleó en la computadora pero negó con la cabeza.

—Solamente tenemos un ejemplar de ese —mencionó volviendo la vista a Jon—. Pero el muchacho que lo pidió está sentado allá.

Jon desvió la mirada siguiendo la mano de la chica y llegó a Damian Wayne, sentado en una de las largas mesas de la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria le informó que acababa de pedirlo y que podía preguntarle si lo necesitaba urgentemente. Jon suspiró. No era bueno socializando con ricos prestigiosos.

Se acercó despacio hacia la mesa de Damian y se sentó frente a él. El chico ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y eso lo puso aún más nervioso. Damian estaba leyendo su libro de Geología cómo si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Él no recordaba haberlo visto en alguna materia, ¿estaría haciendo la misma carrera o sólo lo leía cómo un pasatiempo, tal como todos los libros que le veía en la cafetería?

—Um, disculpa —empezó, con el tono algo bajo. Damian desvió los ojos del libro y lo miró—. Necesito ese libro para un trabajo y la bibliotecaria me dijo que no hay otro ejemplar. Quería saber si lo estabas usando para algo o podrías prestármelo. Aunque sea sólo por hoy.

Damian lo miró y frunció el ceño. Eso no pintaba bien. ¿Por qué parecía que lo estaba evaluando con la mirada? Los ojos esmeraldas del joven Wayne pasearon por su figura y sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Por qué debería? —preguntó cerrando el libro y dejándolo al lado de su brazo.

Damian no pretendía negarle el libro. Lo había cerrado y dispuesto en la mesa para él, pero ¿por qué preguntarle aquello? Jon suspiró tratando de no desesperarse.

—Tengo un trabajo que hacer y necesito aprobarlo con más de una -A o sino perderé la beca que me dio la Universidad —escupió Jon, sentándose frente a Damian.

El joven delante suyo se quedó mirándolo sin expresión y Jon suspiró. En su mente ya había dado por perdido el libro, el examen y la beca; lo único que había ganado era humillarse frente a un niño millonario.

—¿Tú eres el becado de este año? —preguntó suavemente, deslizando el libro en la mesa hacia él.

Jon frunció el ceño y lo miró desconcertado. No entendió su pregunta, ni su mirada, ni por qué demonios le daba el libro.

—Me becaron el año pasado en realidad. Hice el curso de ingreso y éste es mi primer año —mencionó tomando el libro y guardándolo en su mochila—. ¿Por qué?

Damian sonrió, con un gesto más suave que antes y se reclinó en la silla suspirando.

—El año pasado me ofrecieron la beca completa para esta Universidad —contó con una sonrisa divertida—. Era el mejor estudiante secundario de la ciudad. La rechacé porque podía pagarla y preferí que la tuviera otro estudiante que no. El segundo mejor, supuse. Al parecer está sentado delante de mí.

Jon abrió la boca impactado y luego la volvió a cerrar. ¿Damian Wayne era el mejor estudiante secundario de la ciudad? Sacudió la cabeza y lo miró aún más impresionado.

—Tú eras el chico que no quiso la beca —murmuró despacio y negó con la cabeza—. Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Damian, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose más cerca—. ¿Porque soy un niño rico al que papi puede pagarla la Universidad para que haga destrozos que luego se puedan tapar con dinero?

Jon quiso defenderse pero no pudo. No es que pensara que Damian era eso, pero ciertamente sí pensó que era un muchachito rico al que su padre pagaba todo lo que quería.

—Veo que era muy prejuicioso, Kent —murmuró sonriendo suavemente—. Yo no pensaba que eras un chico pobre solo por tener una beca.

—Espera… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —cuestionó mirándolo con impresión.

—Lo dice el cuaderno que traes en la mano.

Cierto. Tenía un cuaderno espiralado abierto al medio en la mano y en la esquina decía su nombre. Eran sus apuntes que había llevado para el trabajo. Dejó el cuaderno en la mesa y algunos papeles se desperdigaron. Hojas escritas, exámenes y folletos. Damian tomó un papel rojo y brillante. Era del festival de cine independiente en el Campus Universitario.

—¿Te interesa el cine independiente? —preguntó Damian leyendo el cronograma de películas que pasarían.

—Es el primer año que puedo ir así que guardé el folleto —comentó tomando de nuevo el papel y metiéndolo en su cuaderno—. ¿Por qué tenías este libro?, ¿estudias Ciencias Ambientales?

Damian sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo estaba pasando mi tiempo libre. Estudio Comercio Internacional.

Jon abrió los ojos sorprendido. Todas esas veces que lo había visto con libros en la cafetería, nunca eran sobre su carrera. ¿Acaso el chico estudiada? Siempre lo veía leyendo cosas variadas, ninguna sobre Comercio Internacional.

—¿Pasas tu tiempo libre licenciandote en otras carreras? —bromeó con una mueca divertida.

—No siempre, a veces me gusta leer algunos libros de filosofía y estudiar obras para el violín y la flauta traversa.

—Veo porque eras la primera opción de esta Universidad —comentó Jon impresionado—. ¿Hay algo en lo que no seas bueno?

—Seguramente no —respondió con altanería y luego sonrió—. No soy bueno en comunicación, habilidades sociales, comprensión o paciencia. Supongo que mi lado humano no se desarrolló por completo.

El comentario le arrancó una carcajada a Jon y miró su cuaderno con una sonrisa en su rostro. Quizá el chico Wayne no era bueno con sus emociones, pero tenía un gracioso sentido del humor, y eso lo hacía completamente humano.

—Creo que yo tengo demasiado del lado humano —bromeó Jon y luego suspiró—. ¿Tú también ingresaste el año pasado, entonces?

—Sí, pero soy más grande que tú, seguramente —comentó cruzándose de brazos y recostandose en la silla con mucha soltura.

—Pero dijiste que eras el mejor estudiante de secundaria, ¿no se supone que deberías haber egresado el mismo año que yo?

—Que sea el mejor estudiante no implica el año en que terminé la escuela —corrigió mirándolo con una ceja arqueada—. Tengo veintidós. Los primeros años luego de egresarme decidí dedicarme al negocio de mi padre, pero por lo visto no puedo continuar sin un título que me avale. Como si no fuera suficiente lo que se.

Jon rió ligeramente y apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa con una sonrisa curiosa. Damian parecía muy interesante, como siempre lo había imaginado.

—Tengo diecinueve —intervino él para contar su historia—. No pensaba inscribirme en la Universidad de Gotham, pero era la única que tenía mi carrera y que no estaba a mil kilómetros de Metrópolis.

—¿Eres de Metrópolis?

—En realidad viví hasta mis diez años en Hamilton, pero luego nos mudamos a la ciudad, así que prácticamente tengo lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Damian alzó una ceja y sonrió con picardía.

—Ya veo —murmuró apoyando su mentón en su mano—. Eres Hannah Montana.

Jon abrió los ojos y luego una fuerte carcajada se le escapó. Fue demasiado para el ambiente callado de la biblioteca y la mujer de la entrada los miró con el ceño fruncido además de mandarlos a callar.

—No uso peluca —agregó en su defensa—. Pero sí, digamos que la fama y vida normal que tenía Hannah son para mí como haber vivido en el campo y la ciudad. Lo importante es que yo no planeaba esta universidad, ni siquiera soy de la ciudad de Gotham como para obtener la beca, pero cuando llegué y expliqué mi situación, dijeron que alguien había rechazado la beca completa anual y que podían ofrecérmela aunque no fuese un estudiante de Gotham porque el destinatario original no la quería.

—Bueno, cuando mi padre me obligó a matricularme aquí, vinimos a hablar con los directivos y ellos me ofrecieron la beca por ser el mejor estudiante de la ciudad, por más que hayan pasado años desde que egresé del secundario. Pensé que si me iba a obligar a venir a la universidad, al menos tenía que pagarla.

Una sonrisa disimulada escapó de los labios de Jon al oír los comentarios ácidos de Damian. El chico tenía un sentido del humor de lo más peculiar. Aunque, sospechaba que no pretendía ser gracioso.

—Sea por lo que fuera que lo hayas hecho, estoy agradecido. Sin eso no creo que haya podido estudiar Ciencias Ambientales.

Damian lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Algo en el corazón de Jon tembló ante esa mirada tan intensa, tan profunda, como si le hubiese desnudado el alma y pudiera ver que había dentro de él.

—Todo esto quiere decir que no necesitas estudiar para los exámenes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jon para sacarse las sensaciones que esa mirada tan cegadora le causaba.

—Todas las cosas que me exigen saber aquí son acciones que hice y decisiones que tomé mientras trabajaba en Wayne Enterprise. No necesito saber más —explicó altanero cómo era.

—Entonces dedicas tu tiempo libre a estudiar otras disciplinas —completó Jon.

—Me gusta lo clásico, la música, la filosofía, la literatura; así que dedico mi tiempo a eso.

—Quizá hasta sepas más de la materia para la que tengo que hacer el trabajo que yo mismo —rió rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Damian alzó la mano y le arrebató uno de los papeles de su cuaderno. Eran las consignas para el trabajo que debía preparar. Las leyó y luego devolvió el papel con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió a su afirmación y sonrió de lado.

—¿Podrías darme tu número? —preguntó de improvisto y cuando los ojos inquisitivos y el ceño fruncido de Damian lo miraron, Jon tembló—. ¡Quiero decir… para preguntarte cualquier… cualquier duda sobre el trabajo!

—Eres inteligente, estoy seguro que no necesitas mi ayuda —mencionó reclinándose en la silla—. Además no soy tutor de niños.

—¡Estamos en el mismo año! —exclamó Jon mirándolo con confusión.

Damian se rió y tomó un lápiz para inclinarse sobre la mesa y escribir en un borde de los apuntes y notas de Jon. Un número. Su número.

—No soy tutor de niños, ya te lo dije —reiteró dejando el lápiz y levantándose—. Pero creo que sería interesante ir al cine independiente de la Universidad.

Jon abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Siguió con la mirada los pasos de Damian y lo vio perderse fuera de la biblioteca.

Espera, ¿qué fue eso? ¡¿tenían una cita?!

Jon se quedó un tiempo más en la biblioteca, tratando de hacer su trabajo, pero había algo que se lo dificultaba mucho y eso era el joven que le había escrito su número en el margen de su cuaderno. Aún podía verlo en la hoja y la tentación de escribirle era tan fuerte que no podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Qué pasaría si le escribía algo? ¿Qué debía decirle? Quizá invitarlo a salir cómo Damian le dio a entender, o decirle el horario del cine. Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien expresó su interés en ir con Jon al cine independiente de la Universidad.

Decidió ignorar su impulso y concentrarse tanto como pudo en el trabajo. Incluso dobló el borde de la hoja para no tener que ver su letra. Era tan tonta la forma en que ese chico había calado dentro de él sin siquiera conocerlo. A Jon le habían gustado algunas personas en su vida, generalmente hombres, aunque algunas veces mujeres e incluso su primer beso fue con una. No pensaba mucho acerca de la sexualidad, creía que no era necesario definirse, sino simplemente actuar acorde a lo que sentía, sea cual fuera el género de la persona que le gustaba. Sin embargo, esto era bastante inusual; ¿un chico con el cual no tuvo nunca conversación de repente le gustaba tanto como para no dejarlo estudiar?

Cuando terminó, o más bien dejó de intentar concentrarse sin conseguirlo, abandonó la biblioteca y emprendió la marcha hacia su habitación en el campus. Aún le daba vueltas la idea de hablar con Damian, pero no sabía qué le diría. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con alguien que te gusta? Sonrió recordando la forma que se había dado su conversación, con tanta naturalidad y algunas bromas, como cuando Damian dijo que él era Hannah Montana. El reciente recuerdo le arrancó una sonrisa divertida y buscó en su bolso el folleto del cine. Si no sabía qué decirle a Damian, quizá enviarle una foto con el horario y lugar del cine sería lo mejor.

Jon: Hannah Montana te invita al cine.

Quizá fuese tonto enviarle ese mensaje con la fotografía del folleto del cine pero creyó que era una broma que solo él entendería y probablemente le causara gracia. La función era a las siete de la tarde en la sala de cine del campus universitario. Jon aún no había ido allí desde que había entrado en la universidad.

Damian: Nos vemos a las seis y media en la puerta, ¿de acuerdo? No traigas preguntas sobre tu trabajo, esto es una cita.

El corazón de Jon brincó con emoción. Dios, Damian lo estaba diciendo; ¡eso era una cita! No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido una cita con alguien, pero realmente le emocionaba la idea de compartir una con Damian. No porque fuese un Wayne, todo lo atractivo y misterioso que él tenía no era porque fuese hijo de un empresario millonario, sino las cosas que Jon había podido observar desde que lo conocía y de las que sólo se había dado cuenta él.

Damian: Tampoco traigas la peluca, ese día vas a ser Miley Stwart, ¿de acuerdo?

Jon rió a carcajadas. Damian parecía ser alguien sin sentido del humor, pero claramente lo tenía. De acuerdo, tenían una cita. Debía calmarse, no entrar en pánico y terminar el trabajo.

Al diablo, estaba muy emocionado.

Se miró al espejo por última vez antes de colocarse sus anteojos y suspirar. Había intentando arreglarse el cabello varias veces, pero no lograba que se quedara en la posición que quería. Al menos no era como su padre, con ese rulito característico sobre su frente. Se abotonó los últimos botones de su camisa roja leñadora y sonrió al espejo; se veía bien, le gustaba la imagen que le devolvía de sí mismo.

Se dio vuelta y tomó las entradas para el cine. El mismo día que arregló ir con Damian había pasado a buscarlas por la boletería en el campus. Eran gratis para alumnos de la Universidad por lo que Jon no tenía que preocuparse de gastar. Ser un alumno becado en un lugar como ese significaba que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros tenían dinero de sobra; en cambio sus preocupaciones consistían en cómo podía pagar algunas cosas que para otros eran insignificantes.

Damian Wayne era uno de esos jóvenes que no se preocupaban por el dinero o cuánto y dónde gastar. Jon no era así y en cierto modo le preocupaba lo que Damian podría pensar de él por eso. Sin embargo, dentro suyo siempre supo que el dinero no era una condición para ser buena persona, y nunca quiso aparentar ser algo que no era, o que tenía dinero cuando no lo tenía. Las personas que se vanagloriaban de sus cuentas bancarias disgustaban mucho a Jon. De lo que tenía miedo era que Damian fuese una de esas personas.

Llevaba un morral de cuero que le regaló su padre y allí guardó sus cosas junto con las entradas. Su celular lo llevaba en la mano por si tenía que comunicarse con Damian o llegaba tarde. Jon trataba de ser cuidadoso, pero tenía un terrible hábito de llegar tarde a los lugares. En la Universidad se cuidaba mucho y trataba de no llegar tarde a sus clases, pero en otras cosas no era tan estructurado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del cine, varios estudiantes estaban haciendo fila para entrar. Reconoció a algunos como compañeros de materias que había hecho y otra gente que parecía venir de afuera de la Universidad. Al parecer había sido un éxito porque mucha gente estaba esperando. Jon buscó con la mirada a Damian pero no lo vio, ¿será el también de los que llegan tarde?

Una mano fría en su hombro lo hizo darse vuelta.

—¡Damian! —murmuró Jon sonriéndole—. ¿Estás aquí hace mucho?

El joven Wayne negó suavemente con la cabeza y se posicionó en la fila junto a él.

—No, llegué hace quince minutos —explicó y Jon abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Me gusta llegar temprano.

Damian estaba vestido con una campera de cuero negra y una camiseta con cuello alto. Entre tanto color negro, sus ojos verdes resaltaban cómo dos esmeraldas.

—¿Viniste caminando? —preguntó Jon sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿Vives dentro del campus, verdad?

Damian arqueó una ceja y sonrió como si lo que dijo hubiera sido una locura.

—No, tengo un departamento en las afueras —comentó guardando las manos en los bolsillos—. Vine en mi moto.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Damian se incorporó y quitó la mano de su bolsillo para tomar el mentón de Jon y guiarlo hacia donde había aparcado la motocicleta. Era negra e impactante y le creaba un aspecto de chico rudo. Damian era una combinación de cosas que parecían no encajar, literatura clásica e instrumentos de música por una lado, una motocicleta y ropa de tipo rudo por el otro. Internamente pensó que todos éramos una combinación de cosas sacadas de diferentes lados que quizá para la sociedad no tienen sentido pero para nosotros mismos encaja perfectamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya habían empezado a entrar y sacó sus boletos para mostrarlos en la puerta. Buscaron unos asientos y Jon sonrió ligeramente cuando Damian se quitó la campera porque hacía calor. Pensó que podría haber comprado algo para comer en ese momento, pero quizá luego podrían ir a algún lado. Esperaba no tener demasiados problemas con el dinero, porque no estaba seguro si le alcanzaría.

La película fue un fiasco. Era checoslovaca, en blanco y negro y totalmente extraña. Jon pensó que la primera película que pasarían sería la más impactante, pero no. Quizá su mente de americano, acostumbrada a los ruidos y la contaminación visual, no le dejaba apreciar el arte cuando era distinto a lo conocido. Damian parecía muy clásico, siempre leía, escuchaba y disfrutaba ese estilo de cosas, pero también era un muchacho culto y apreciador del arte. Le preguntaría su opinión cuando salieran.

Los cortometrajes le gustaron mucho. Tampoco eran cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado, no eran producciones estadounidenses y se notaba mucho, pero estaba contento de poder apreciarlas, porque quizá nunca hubiese llegado a ellas sin ese festival de cine. A la salida, Jon esperó pacientemente que la gente se dispersara para poder hablar con Damian más tranquilo.

—¿Qué te pareció la película? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

Damian pareció pensar su respuesta. Respiró tranquilamente y sonrió de lado lo miró.

—Una mierda. Los cortos me gustaron mucho.

—Me pasó igual —comentó riendo—. Supongo que no todo lo independiente es bueno.

—Como todo, siempre hay matices, Kent —murmuró bajo y Jon no estaba seguro de por qué le decía por el apellido, pero de todas formas le gustó.

La noche estaba fresca y aún no era lo suficientemente tarde cómo para irse a dormir. No sabía que pensaba Damian al respecto, pero él quería quedarse un rato más ahí. Caminaron sin rumbo un par de pasos hasta que Damian se detuvo. Jon tuvo miedo de que quisiera irse a su casa, de que el cine hubiera arruinado la cita o él no le haya gustado. Pero no sucedió. Damian se detuvo y lo miró con un sonrisa de lado.

—Vamos a comer algo —aseguró guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

Jon abrió los ojos con cierta impresión por la repentina propuesta, pero no disimuló su felicidad al oírlo. Damian caminó adelante suyo hasta su motocicleta.

—Si —respondió contento—. Pero… no tengo mucho dinero en este momento y ya sabes…

Suspiró y se mordió el labio. Damian y el noventa y cinco por ciento de los estudiantes que asistían a esa universidad tenía dinero de sobra para ir a comer a lugares caros todas las noches si quisiera. Él en cambio era un becado que apenas si podía pagarse el almuerzo en la cafetería del campus. Damian tomó su casco y lo puso sobre la cabeza se Jon para interrumpirlo. La cara sorprendida que puso le sacó una sonrisa, se veía tierno.

—Eso no importa —dijo mientras se sentaba en su moto preparándose para arrancar—. Sube.

Pestañeó confundido pero terminó aceptando que así serían las cosas. Se sentó detrás de Damian y aferró una mano al asiento y otra a la chaqueta negra que llevaba su conductor. Se sostuvo mientras Damian arrancaba y conducía despacio al tiempo que salían del campus. Una vez que estuvo afuera, arrancó con más fuerza y anduvo por la ciudad buscando un buen lugar. Jon no tenía idea de a dónde iban o cómo volver, pero estaba confiando en que Damian sí. ¿Haría bien?

Doblaron por una calle que no parecía muy concurrida y Damian estacionó frente a una fachada antigua. Era un restaurante muy bien iluminado con toques antiguos. Uno de esos restaurantes costosos a los que Jon no iría jamás, pero tampoco era demasiado exagerado o uno de esos lugares demasiado elegantes y snob a los que iban otros de sus compañeros. Apenas ingresaron al lugar, un hombre vestido de traje se acercó a ellos.

—Señor Wayne, qué placer tenerlo por acá de nuevo —dijo ese hombre en un tono demasiado halagador—. ¿No viene acompañado de sus hermanos? —Miró a Jon con curiosidad, haciéndole sentir algo incómodo—. ¿Es su...?

—Mesa para dos —cortó Damian la conversación y su exigencia rápidamente fue atendida.

El lugar estaba concurrido porque tenía buena comida, pero enseguida los ubicaron en una buen sitio, apartados del resto de las personas que comían ahí. Estaban contra una ventana que daba a un patio trasero del restaurante. Jon podía ver las arcadas de la construcción y un gran árbol en el centro. No estaba seguro si el lugar pretendía recrear el siglo XIX en particular o si el edificio era antiguo realmente.

—¿No te agrada? —preguntó de repente Damian y Jon volvió la vista a él sorprendido.

Se había quedado tanto tiempo mirando por la ventana y los alrededores del edificio que quizá Damian había interpretado que no le gustaba el lugar. Tenía razones para pensar que se sentiría incómodo, pero realmente no lo estaba.

—No —se apresuró a responder—. Estaba pensando en la construcción del lugar. Es impresionante.

—Es del siglo XIX, está reformado y lo convirtieron en un restaurante, pero solía ser la casa de un músico —contó Damian, mirando rápidamente la carta.

Los precios eran altos, pero no tanto cómo había imaginado. De todas formas, no creía poder pagar una cena así. No se sentía avergonzado de no tener dinero. Ese era él y no le importaban esas cuestiones, pero Damian era tan distinto y no sabía qué pensaría al respecto. ¿Sería esa una señal de que le gustaba? Quizá.

—¿Sabes que soy un becado, verdad? —preguntó bromeando—. No hay forma en la vida de que pueda pagar un lugar así…

—Yo pago —le dijo sin dejar de mirar el menú—. Es una forma de felicitarte por quedarte con mi beca.

Damian alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grandes de Jon. Le sonrió con calma y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Definitivamente le gustaba mucho. Sólo una sonrisa así haría saltar un corazón.

—No sería una cita si alguien no paga —mencionó regresando al menú—. La próxima puedes hacerlo tú.

—Eso si quieres comer en la cafetería de la Universidad —bromeó riendo ligeramente.

—No está mal la comida de allí —respondió Damian dejando la carta y buscando con la mirada al camarero—. ¿Ya sabes que vas a ordenar?

—Bife con ensalada —Levantó su carta y le señaló un vino—. Estuve en este viñedo en un viaje. Me dieron este para probarlo y era muy dulce. Quizá quieras considerarlo.

Jon había viajado algunas veces. Le gustaban los viajes sencillos y la naturaleza, por eso estudiaba Ciencias Ambientales. Estuvo en varias huertas, viñedos, granjas y convivió con las personas que vivían allí, comiendo lo que cultivaban y adoptando su manera de vivir durante ese período.

Damian sonrió ante su sugerencia. Cuando el camarero se acercó para levantar sus pedidos, ambos le entregaron las cartas y ordenaron.

—Yo quiero sorrentinos con salsa blanca —pidió Damian—. Y este vino para dos, por favor.

El camarero anotó en su libreta la elección que Damian señalaba y Jon ordenó lo que había decidido. La ensalada era bastante surtida, a él le gustaban mucho las verduras, pero nunca, en ningún lugar, las había sentido tan naturales como en esos viajes a las granjas, o cómo cuando él mismo vivió en una en su niñez. Quizá vivir en una granja lo había motivado a interesarse y viajar para conocer diferentes tipos y así decidir estudiar lo que hacía. Sea cual fuera el motivo, Jon no se arrepentía de su elección.

Sus pedidos no tardaron nada en llegar. Sospechaba que era por la influencia que ejercía Damian al ser un Wayne, incluso si no decía nada para apurarlos. Los platos se veían muy deliciosos e inmensos. La carne ocupaba todo el plato y le habían traído una ensaladera aparte para todos los vegetales. Las pastas de Damian se veían increíbles y abundantes.

—Wow, se come bien aquí —murmuró impresionado mientras agarraba la botella de vino que el camarero había destapado—. Probemos qué tal estuvo mi elección.

Sirvió en las copas de ambos y las levantaron chocandolas ligeramente. El vino sabía justo como lo recordaba, quizá un poco menos dulce. Hacía tiempo venía comprobando que los sabores eran más intensos y frescos cuando los consumía desde donde salían y no luego de una cadena de producción extensa.

—Impresionante —dijo Damian mirando la copa de vino y luego a Jon—. Veo que eres bueno eligiendo.

Jon bajó la cabeza, repentinamente azorado por el halago y se sintió un tonto. ¿Tanto le afectaba que ese joven le dijera cosas así? Damian era un seductor nato, de ese tipo de chicos que conseguían cualquier cosa con algunas palabras correctas, e incluso una mirada y una sonrisa. Sería, sin duda alguna, un gran empresario como su padre.

—¿Cómo fue vivir en Hamilton? —preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Viví en una granja hasta los diez —Le contó probando un poco de la ensalada y buscando el vinagre para condimentarla—. Crecí inmerso en la naturaleza y creo que eso influyó en mi gusto por la carrera y las granjas. Viajé bastante en el último año de la secundaria y un poco después. Visité muchas huertas y descubrí que quería dedicarme a algo que tuviera que ver con eso.

—Por tu carrera imaginé que te gustaba la naturaleza —comentó probando un sorbo del vino

—En cambio tú pareces un chico de ciudad, ¿siempre has vivido aquí?

—Viví con mi madre durante mis primeros años y era algo... estricta. Así que después viví con mi padre y mis hermanos. Cada uno hace cosas diferentes, son un poco tontos, pero tampoco están mal.

Damian tenía tres hermanos más, se había olvidado de eso. Debía ser extraño compartir todo con tantas personas, aunque siendo millonarios, seguramente tendrían sus propias habitaciones y cosas. Damian era tan diferente a Jon, había vivido su vida de otra manera, siempre en la ciudad, sin tener miedo a que el dinero no alcance. En cambio Jon había vivido en la naturaleza durante su niñez y cuidaba mucho sus ahorros. Adoraba despertarse por las mañanas, un hábito de su vida granjera, y ver el césped luego de que lo mojara el rocío. Damian prefería quedarse hasta que el rocío cayera y luego despertar al mediodía.

—¿Todos viven en la misma casa? —preguntó con curiosidad—. Yo solo tengo un hermano pero ya no vive con mis padres, tiene un departamento en Metrópolis.

Conner siempre había sido una persona fundamental en su vida. Cuando se enteró de la beca de la Universidad de Gotham había dudado por unos instantes. ¿Convivir con tanta gente rica y diferente de él? Conner lo había animado a que vaya, que no cambie su personalidad para amoldarse al ambiente y que le demuestre a todos los que osaran mirarlo mal, que un granjero era mejor estudiante (y persona) que cualquiera de ellos.

—Ellos viajan bastante y tienen sus propios hogares, pero suelen quedarse en casa —comentó rodando los ojos, seguramente recordando algunas aventuras de sus hermanos—. Los cuatro hacemos cosas tan distintas que es imposible pensar que somos hermanos. Yo tengo un apartamento cerca de la universidad, otro "privilegio" que le arranqué a mi padre a cambio de estudiar.

Jon rió limpiándose la boca con una servilleta e imaginó las reuniones familiares en la casa Wayne. Por lo que tenía entendido los hermanos de Damian eran hijos de diferentes mujeres, por lo que en esa casa debía haber una diversidad genética muy interesante.

—Mis padres trabajaban el Daily Planet, son periodistas hace años, y muchas veces les ha tocado cubrir notas sobre reuniones o eventos donde Bruce Wayne iba con alguno de sus hijos.

Damian alzó una ceja y ladeó el rostro suspirando.

—Mis hermanos son demasiado llamativos —mencionó volviendo el rostro a Jon—. Richard, Jason y Timothy. Mi padre siempre lleva a alguno de sus hijos a los eventos que tiene porque se lo aconsejó su asesor, pero ellos encuentran maneras de avergonzar a la familia porque no les interesa el negocio. Incluso Jason que podría trabajar en la empresa como abogado, hace esas travesuras infantiles.

Recordó una nota que hizo su padre hacía un tiempo que podía atestiguar eso que acababa de contarle Damian. Era un evento de una empresa que Wayen Enterprise había financiado. El hijo mayor de Bruce, Richard había ido vestido de árbol porque esa empresa contaminaba un bosque de Gotham. Al final Wayne Enterprise dejó de financiarla y el acuerdo acabó.

—Realmente tienen poco sentido de pudor —expresó fastidiado y Jon rió sin poder creerlo.

—Al menos tienen un buen gusto si vienen aquí —agregó recordando lo que dijo el hombre que los interceptó en la puerta.

—Eso es porque lo elegí yo.

Rodó los ojos pero no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro. Damian parecía demasiado altanero y egocéntrico, pero estaba seguro de que quería a sus hermanos; sino no hubiera contado esa experiencia de forma tan común. Si realmente le disgustara tenerlos como hermanos, no le hablaría de esas cosas.

—¿Eres vegetariano? —preguntó de repente, recordando una duda que le había surgido—. Lo digo por tu elección de comida.

—Qué observador —comentó y probó nuevamente un poco de su comida—. Desde los 10 años lo soy, los animales son importantes para mí, tengo muchos en casa. Recogí muchos en estos años, la mayoría están en granjas, pero los míos quedaron en lo de mi padre, salvo por mi perro.

—Me encantan los animales —dijo con entusiasmo—. En casa tengo a mi perro Kripto y mi mamá tiene un gatito. Ellos se quedaron en Metrópolis, en el dormitorio del campus no puedo tenerlos. Me encantaría conocer a los tuyos algún día, incluso a los que están en la granja.

—Está bien —Bebió un poco más de vino y lamió sus labios saboreando el gusto dulce que le dejaba—. Puedo llevarte a conocer a mis animales cuando quieras.

Jon sonrió contento con la idea. Pasar un fin de semana en una granja, lleno de animales y vida agreste, junto a Damian parecía ser el mejor plan de su vida. Quizá era demasiado soñador pensar en eso, pero era algo demasiado agradable.

—¿Quieres un postre? —preguntó Damian y Jon se dio cuenta de que con la conversación, su cena se terminó rápidamente.

—Conozco una heladería cerca de aquí, si no te molesta ir —sugirió pensando en el lugar que había conocido hacía poco, un fin de semana que paseaba para conocer mejor la ciudad.

Damian llamó al camarero y pagó con una tarjeta negra. Le había contado que no trabajaba más en la empresa de su padre hasta que tuviera su título, pero imaginó que Bruce no lo dejaría sin dinero mientras estuviera estudiando. Seguramente Damian diría que era su "castigo" por obligarlo a ir a la Universidad.

Cuando llegaron a la acera, Damian se subió a su motocicleta y Jon lo siguió. Ésta vez se aferró a su cintura apretando su chaqueta de cuero para no caer y pareció que el contacto no le molestó en absoluto a su conductor.

—Es a diez cuadras —indicó con el casco puesto, cerca de su oído—. Yo te invito.

Damian rió suavemente al oírlo y él pensó que era justo. Si no podía invitarlo a una cena cómo aquella, al menos podía comprarle un helado. Damian siguió las indicaciones de su pasajero y cuando llegaron al lugar estacionó en la calle mientras Jon bajaba a ordenar algo. Era una pequeña heladería moderna, con mucho color y muy iluminada, e incluso decorada con lucecitas de Navidad.

Jon volvió con dos helados grandes de chocolate y crema americana. Había pedido los mismos gustos para ambos, porque Damian le había dicho que quería algo con chocolate y él se aventuró a pedir algo con crema además.

—Buen helado —mencionó relamiendo sus labios—. Creí que no conocías mucho la ciudad.

—Vivo hace un año aquí, conozco algunos lugares —respondió limpiándose con una servilleta.

Jon se quedó mirando la forma en que Damian comía su helado. Algo en el brillo de sus labios, sus ojos verdes concentrados y su ceño ligeramente fruncido lo cautivó. Jon tenía esos ojos azules que impresionaba a cualquiera pero Damian… tenía las esmeraldas más brillantes y transparentes del mundo. Quizá haya parecido difícil de entender o descifrar al principio, pero ahora que lo veía, sus ojos hablaban más de él mismo que sus palabras.

Damian lo miró irguiendo una ceja al sentir su escrutinio y algo en sus mejillas se sintió terriblemente caliente. Era un tonto por sentirse así de avergonzado, pero de alguna manera se veía subyugado al encanto que poseía Damian Wayne.

—Cuando termines tu helado podemos ir a otro lugar —mencionó Damian casi de forma seductora mirando con detenimiento a Jon. Estiró la mano para limpiarle la comisura con su dedo.

Sonrió débilmente, sabiendo era incapaz de negar la atracción que le provocaba ese chico, y la emoción por sus palabras. Tiró la servilleta al tacho de basura y se acercó más a Damian.

—Mi habitación del campus está abierta para tí, pero imagino que tendrás mejores lugares —sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Damian lo miró seductoramente, animándolo de alguna forma a que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo. Las manos de Jon se apretaron en la campera de cuero de Damian y se acercó aún más, mirando los labios de su compañero. Sus narices se rozaron y Jon contuvo el aliento. Sus labios se tocaron y Damian se inclinó más hacia él, abriendo su boca ligeramente e invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo.

Fue un beso lento. Algo que no imaginaba por la clase de sonrisa que Damian le había dirigido, pero el contacto tuvo su toque sublime y romántico. Sus labios se acariciaron y se invitaron mutuamente a invarir la boca del otro con libertad. Jon sentía su estómago revuelto de alegría y podía percibir el latido acelerado del corazón de Damian contra su pecho.

—¿Quieres conocer mi departamento? —susurró Damian apenas separándose de los labios de Jon y la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios prometía que se divertirían.

—De acuerdo, puedo dejar los estudios por un día —mencionó sonriendo y separándose de él.

Damian se subió a la moto y esperó a que Jon hiciera lo mismo. Esta vez ya no se sintió cohibido o incómodo cuando tuvo que rodear su cintura para abrazarlo. Damian tampoco parecía molesto con el contacto, simplemente disfrutaban de estar cerca el uno del otro una vez que la tensión entre ambos se había resuelto.

El complejo donde vivía Damian estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, en un barrio residencial. No le extrañaba siendo el hijo de Bruce Wayne y sabiendo que lo había chantajeando con un departamento a cambio de ir a la Universidad. Damain parecía ser del tipo que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Dejaron la moto en el estacionamiento del edificio y subieron por el ascensor. Se notaba a leguas que un alquiler allí sería costoso, pero insignificante para un Wayne. Jon se preguntó cómo sería vivir con tanto dinero, sin tener dudas sobre si comprar algo o no. Su línea de pensamiento se rompió cuando una mano cálida y atrevida subió por su cintura.

—Espero que no le temas a los ascensores —murmuró Damian, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en otro beso, un poco más fogoso, más intenso. Jon no era un chico que tuviera muchas conquistas, era joven y había salido con una sola persona en su vida; una chica de su ciudad. Por lo tanto, no tenía experiencia con los hombres. Sin embargo, luego de sentir esos besos, y esas manos acariciándole la espalda y atrayéndolo hacia él, concluyó que besar a una chica y a un chico se sentía igual.

Damian acarició la espalda de Jon y sintió el calor que emanaba chocando contra su propio cuerpo, era excitante. Ambos tenían una vitalidad, una química y una conexión que los hacía irresistibles para el otro. La tensión sexual que había entre ellos era indisimulable. Apenas se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, dejándolos en el departamento de Damian.

—¿Un piso entero? —preguntó Jon al percatarse de que el ascensor lo dejaba justo en la puerta de Damian.

El dueño de casa rió levemente mientras le abría la puerta. Lo primero que alcanzó a ver Jon, fue una masa de perro gigante que se abalanzó hacia él. Damian le gritó para que se separara del cuerpo de su invitado, pero el perro no parecía querer hacerle caso.

—Hola bonito, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Jon cuando logró sacarse de encima al gran perro negro—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Titus —mencionó Damian quitándose su campera y sentándose en la mesa mientras el niño de ojos azules jugaba con su perro.

—Es inmenso —comentó asombrado y rió cuando un lenguetazo de Titus se estrelló en su rostro.

Damian sonrió de lado al ver esa escena tan divertida y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

—¿Quieres tomar café? —preguntó girando para verlo y arqueó una ceja con seducción—. ¿O prefieres tomarme a mí?

Jon abrió los ojos y la boca, queriendo responder algo pero no pudo. Sus mejillas adquirieron el tono rosado de su inocencia con respecto a ciertas cosas. Se acercó lentamente mientras colgaba sobre una silla su morral de cuero. Damian lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, seductora. Sintió sus mejillas calientes y se acercó a él sin intenciones de mostrarse nervioso.

—Apreciaría un café —murmuró mirándolo con una pequeña mueca de felicidad—. Lo otro lo dejamos para después del café.

Damian rió, satisfecho con su comentario y con que Jon jugara con él. Le gustaba decir indirectas, comportarse seductoramente y ver como Jon se avergonzaba, pero también le parecía muy excitante que no se tirara para atrás, sino que respondiera con gusto ante su propuesta.

Damian preparó unos cafés en la cocina, uno negro para él y otro con más leche que café para Jon. Se sorprendió de que supiera cómo tomaba el café, pero recordó que siempre se cruzaban en la cafetería de la Universidad y tal vez él no fue el único que lo miraba de reojo.

—Me gustas mucho —lanzó sin pensar, aceptando la taza de Damian y sentándose en barra de la cocina.

Damian se sentó a su lado y sonrió con su café entre las manos.

—Me doy cuenta —Estiró la mano y acarició la mejilla de Jon, dedicándole una mueca tierna y seductora al mismo tiempo—. A mi también me gustas.

Jon sonrió encantado y Damian apoyó una mano en su muslo, mirándolo a los ojos de una forma tan intensa que le costaba respirar. Esa forma de mirarlo sólo significaba una cosa y todo su cuerpo vibraba en respuesta, queriendo eso tanto como él. Jon correspondió a sus miradas y se inclinó un poco más.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, ambos sabía que esos cafés se quedarían ahí, enfriandose eternamente, porque ninguno de los dos volvería para tomarlos. Los brazos de Jon rodearon la espalda de Damian y él tiró de su cuerpo más cerca. Ambos se dieron vuelta para estar enfrentados y poder acercarse en un abrazo apretado y lleno de esos besos que los habían hecho temblar en el ascensor.

Sus piernas se enredaron y Jon se bajó de la banqueta, acompañando a Damian hacia su dormitorio. Ambos sabían que esa salida terminaría así, había tanta tensión, tanta química, tanto encanto entre ambos que era imposible no terminar enredados el uno con el otro en un beso interminable de pasiones.

—¿Alguna vez…? —alcanzó a preguntar Damian separándose de un beso apretado que los estaba llevando hacia la cama en pasos torpes.

Jon atacó su cuello y un jadeo se escapó de la boca del chico Wayne.

—Nunca —respondió respirando sobre ese cuello y luego volviendo a su boca—. ¿Tú?

—Tampoco —concordó Damian con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron. Si esa iba a ser la primera vez que ambos iban a tener sexo con otro hombre, tenían que asegurarse de no olvidarla. Aunque de todas formas, ambos estaban tan entusiasmados que lo que menos harían era olvidarlo.

Jon aterrizó en la cama de la habitación y Damian se fue encima suyo. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, le quitó sus lentes delicadamente y los dejó sobre la mesa de luz. La ropa producía una agradable fricción pero insoportable cuando buscaban sentirse lo más auténticamente posible. Damian quitó la camisa leñadora de Jon y la dejó en la cama, tan cerca del borde que cualquier movimiento la desplazaría hacia el suelo. Él también se quitó su camisa de cuello alto y se abrazó a Jon, suspirando de alivio al sentir la piel tan cálida, con la temperatura tan alta de su acompañante.

—Tan caliente —murmuró rodeando su cuello con besos hasta llegar a la zona debajo del oído—. Tan suave.

El cuerpo de Jon se estremeció. La voz de Damian estaba tan cargada de deseo y tensión que él mismo reaccionó ante él. Había algo de genuino interés que le despertaba emoción. Damian lo tocaba y lo acariciaba con tanta vehemencia que podía sentir cuánto le gustaba. Ambos estaban interesados en eso que pasaba, ambos se deseaban, se interesaban y se querían así, enredados hasta la muerte en un abrazo desnudo.

Cuando Jon comenzó a mover la cadera, el cuerpo de Damian respondió de la misma forma. Era automático, como cuando en las noches buscaban autocomplacerse y las caderas se les movían solas. Jon no podía detener ese movimiento, no quería hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien rozarse y frotarse contra el cuerpo de Damian, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y aferrarse a su espalda. La boca de Jon le buscó el cuello y chupó allí con demasiada fuerza, ganándose un gemido sonoro por parte de Damian. Por más que era la primera vez que hacía eso con un hombre, sabía cómo besar y donde. Conocía los lugares en los que se podía disfrutar.

Arqueó su cadera y abrió más las piernas para que el cuerpo de Damian encajara bien en su cuerpo. Se frotaron haciéndose caricias entre besos y Jon alzó sus largas piernas para enrollarlas en la cintura de Damian. Los gemidos le brotaban de los labios sin que pudiera detenerlos, también sentía a Damian jadear en su cuello cuando lo besaba. Se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca y tiró con sus manos del rostro de Damian para poder besarse de nuevo. Había algo magnífico en la suavidad de su boca, de su lengua acariciando la suya.

—Eres tan apasionado —murmuró Jon con la voz trémula.

Damian se separó y le sonrió con una luz en sus ojos imposible de ignorar. El chico Wayne bajó sus manos hasta los pantalones de Jon y desabrochó la cremallera con calma. Logró bajar sus pantalones y se separó de él para quitarselos. Quedaron abandonados a un lado como el resto de la ropa. Jon se incorporó, un poco para evitar la mirada directa sobre su notoria erección y otro para quitarle a Damian su pantalón. Fue sencillo y lo dejó en ropa interior cómo él.

—Tú también pareces apasionado —comentó Damian sonriendo, ubicando sus manos sobre el elástico del bóxer de Jon—. Y espero que lo seas aún más ahora.

La ropa interior bajó, dejando a relucir el cuerpo desnudo de Jon, su erección turgente y su rostro sonrojado de excitación y vergüenza. Damian se quitó su propio bóxer y se recostó sobre Jon. Un gemido se les escapó a los dos cuando sus cuerpos, tan sensibles y calientes, se tocaron desnudos. Damian se movió sobre su cuerpo y Jon tuvo que reprimir unos cuantos gritos que tenía en la garganta queriendo salir. Era difícil cuando el cuerpo le pedía expeler esos sonidos tan deliciosos, que lo llenaban de vergüenza.

—No te contengas, Kent —murmuró Damian sobre su cuello, chupando y lamiendo donde seguramente habría una marca después—. Quiero oírte.

El cuerpo de Jon se sacudió con esa revelación y su boca se abrió de forma involuntaria para gemir todo eso que intentaba callar. La sonrisa perversa de Damian decía lo mucho que le gustaba oírlo gemir así. Un poco lo avergonzaban esos sonidos que él mismo creaba, pero también le gustaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de Damian, como si pudiera comérselo.

Se frotaron en intensas caricias y los brazos de Jon arañaron levemente la espalda de Damian, dejando algunos surcos rojos a través de su piel obteniendo ronroneos gustosos como respuesta. Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo seguir soportando esa fricción, Damian se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres esto? —preguntó despacio, mirándolo con absoluta seriedad.

—Sí —murmuró Jon con un hilo de voz, respirando rápidamente—. Lo deseo.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Damian iluminó el rostro de Jon y se prepararon para lo que seguiría a continuación. Damian se estiró para abrir su mesita de luz y tomó una botella de lubricante. Jon lo miró con cierta intriga y una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Haces esto muy a menudo? —preguntó con la ceja arqueada y una risa débil.

—Sí —respondió Damian vertiendo el líquido en su mano—. Conmigo mismo.

Jon abrió los ojos impactado, pero la risa de Damian interrumpió su incredulidad y lo contagió. Durante unos segundos, ambos rieron sin detenerse. Quizá era tonto, estaban a pasos de tener relaciones sexuales y se estaban riendo, ¿pero quién dijo que el sexo no podía ser divertido?

La mano de Damian bajó y acarició la erección de Jon, causándole un intenso escalofrío y varios gemidos fuertes que llenaban la habitación. Su mano resbaló hacia abajo y se metió en los pliegues de sus glúteos. El primer dedo entró con cuidado y lento. El cuerpo de Jon se tensó automáticamente y Damian temió hacerle demasiado daño.

—Relájate, si te pones tenso va a doler —mencionó con cuidado.

Jon trató de relajar su cuerpo y respiró hondamente para que el dolor pasara desapercibido. Damian se movió dentro de él cuando lo sintió más cómodo y pronto se encontró gimiedo en el aire, pero todo su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando Damian tocó un punto sensible en su interior. Lo dejó sin aire y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió.

—Ah, te gustó —ronroneó Damian, volviendo a tocar ese punto en Jon y obteniendo un grito—. No te preocupes, habrá más de esto.

Conocía el lugar que Damian estaba tocando. Su próstata; pero no sabía que acariciar ahí se sentiría tan bien. Por su mente pasó la idea de que cuando sintiera a Damian dentro suyo, ese lugar tan sensible se sentiría muchísimo mejor. Le dio cierto resquemor, pero le agradó.

—Dicen que la primera vez que te dan un masaje en la próstata, de siente como si fuera el principio de un orgasmo —contó Damian, susurrando sobre su boca y sonriendo seductor—. ¿Es correcto?

Jon abrió la boca, pero sólo salieron gemidos y pequeños gritos de allí. Sus labios brillaban por haberse mordido y no podía articular palabra. Damian tenía razón. Se sentía exactamente como el inicio de un orgasmo, pero de forma duradera. Casi como si pudiera sostener esa sensación agonizante y deliciosa durante veinte minutos seguidos.

Un segundo dedo le siguió y Jon gimió despacio. El dolor volvió a su cuerpo, pero cuando Damian comenzó a acariciarlo en su zona especial, el placer volvió a apoderarse de él. La otra mano agarró su erección y Jon no pudo contenerse. Casi gritó por la variedad de sensaciones que sentía. Sus ojos miraron los de Damian y vio increíble placer allí, como si disfrutara hacerlo sentir bien.

En el momento en que un dedo más se agregó, Jon arqueó su espalda y el acto provocó que su entrada se estrechara, apretando los dedos de Damian. Lo oyó gemir mordiéndose los labios y le dedicó una mirada lujuriosa.

—Tienes que hacer eso cuando esté adentro, ¿sabes? —pidió con una sonrisa seductora y Jon respiró agitado, sin poder responder.

Movió sus dedos aún más, tocando ese punto tan sensible hasta que lo consideró suficiente. Quitó sus dedos despacio y se inclinó sobre Jon para mirar su rostro. Estaba tan sonrojado por el esfuerzo y la excitación que no pudo resistirse a darle un beso. Quizá ninguno había estado antes con otro hombre, pero Damian conocía un poco más de las artes amatorias que Jon. Sabía cómo interpretar sus reacciones y cómo entender lo que él mismo sentía.

—Eres hermoso, Jon —Damian se inclinó sobre los labios de su compañero y lo besó de forma suave y cuidadosa.

El corazón de Jon latió tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que tenía un ataque. Las palabras de Damian habían calado tan hondo; nunca le habían dicho algo así, ni siquiera él mismo creía ser hermoso, pero que Damian lo dijera, lo hizo sentirse la persona más hermosa del mundo.

Se acomodaron de la mejor manera posible para que Damian entrara en ese hueco formado por sus piernas. Aferró sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Jon y le dio un beso suave. Una mirada entre los dos fue suficiente para saber que todo estaba bien. El cuerpo de Jon se arqueó cuando sintió la intromisión, Damian fue cuidadoso y lento, pero aún así el dolor era imposible de ignorar.

Por un momento, incomodidad fue todo lo que pudo sentir. Sabía que sería así, pero tenía que aguantar todo lo que pudiera para poder sentir ese placer que antes había experimentado. Damian fue con cuidado y cuando logró estar por completo dentro de él, Jon suspiró agotado.

—No te canses tan rápido, Kent —bromeó Damian, usando su apellido como si no se conocieran, como si antes no le hubiera dicho algo tan íntimo.

Jon sonrió con altanería y ladeó la cabeza.

—Quizá el que se cansa eres tú, porque tienes la parte fácil del trabajo —respondió mordaz.

Damian arqueó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza haciéndose el ofendido. Se aferró mejor al cuerpo de Jon y embistió por primera vez, ganándose un ruidoso grito por parte de Jon. Sabía que era la venganza por haber dicho eso, pero no le importaba. La venganza se sentía dulce en su cuerpo.

Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y a Jon le costó respirar cuando su cuerpo empezó a actuar solo. Damian entraba rápidamente dentro de él y cuando se arqueó, volvió a producir el efecto de antes con sus dedos. Escuchó un gran jadeo ahogado por parte del niño rico, sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción. Repitió la acción algunas veces más, hasta que le fue difícil contenerse más. Su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Damian cuando se sintió demasiado afiebrado.

Jon guió su propia mano hasta su erección y se acarició al ritmo que llevaban las embestidas. En algún punto, les fue imposible seguir manteniendo ese ritmo, cansador para sus cuerpos, y comenzaron a ir más lento. Damian besó su cuello, mordiendo fuertemente hasta dejar una delicada marca roja. Jon apretó los labios y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. No podía detenerse, ninguno de los dos lo haría hasta llegar al final.

Cuando Jon sintió que Damian estaba cerca, aceleró el ritmo de su mano y se sintió ahogado en tanto placer. Casi no podía respirar; el clímax arrasó con ellos casi al mismo tiempo, dejando a Jon con los ojos y la boca abierta y a Damian con su rostro hundido en el cuello de Jon. Los dos respiraban agitados, tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardíaco. Cuando Damian pudo separarse y se recostó a su lado, el corazón de Jon volvió a ritmo normal y se colocó de lado para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Creo que eso fue… increíble —susurró al aire, sin mirara Damian en específico.

De pronto, un tirón en su cuerpo lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Damian se había aferrado a él y lo había traído contra su cuerpo. El calor que desprendía y la suavidad de su piel se mezclaron con la temperatura de Jon y sus respiraciones se escucharon en el aire durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos.

—Tú eres increíble Jon —Se escuchó luego de esos momentos tan silenciosos. Damain lo miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando en la oscuridad.

Jon se aferró a él y descansó su cabeza al lado de la de Damian, respirando el mismo aire y la misma paz. Sonrió contento y se permitió descansar un poco. Al otro día tendrían todo el tiempo para hablar sobre eso que pasó y cómo seguiría su relación.

Jon entró a la cafetería del campus y ordenó su tan común café-con-más-leche-que-café, que todos allí conocían. Se sentó en una de las mesas de la ventana y se dio el lujo de respirar el aroma del césped recién cortado. Adoraba las mañanas, era más fácil estudiar y la gente no molestaba con sus ruidos de fiestas. Abrió su libro por donde lo venía leyendo y recibió su café cuando se lo alcanzaron.

Cerca del mediodía, la puerta tintineó en aviso de que alguien había llegado.

—Un café negro por favor —Oyó que pedían.

Cerró su libro y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa divertida. Damian estaba parado frente al mostrador, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su campera de cuero. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Damian inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y Jon giró los ojos. A veces Damian actuaba un poco frío y distante, sobre todo después de los momentos que habían compartido, pero no le extrañaba que fuera así. Damian era muy particular y había aceptado que no se comportaría de la misma forma que él.

Dejó el libro en la mesa y se levantó con cuidado. Caminó los pasos que lo separaban de Damian y sonrió extendiendo la mano.

—Lo he pedido por tí, sabía que llegarías a esta hora.

Damian lo miró con el ceño fruncido hasta que siguió el recorrido de su mano y vió un café negro. Una sonrisa complacida surcó su rostro y alzó ambas manos para abrazar el café y la mano de Jon.

—¿Siempre piensas en todo? —preguntó aún sosteniendo sus manos.

Jon se mordió el labio y sonrió.

—Ése eres tú, mejor promedio —respondió burlándose.

Se soltaron y volvieron juntos hasta la mesa. Damian bostezó; como siempre la mañana no era su mejor momento del día, y Jon creía que se veía adorable con el rostro enmarañado de sueño.

—Mis hermanos quieren conocerte —lanzó de repente y Jon abrió los ojos demasiado impactado—. Tranquilo, les dije que no jodan.

Fue tan sorprendente que casi se le cae el libro de las manos. Conocer a los hermanos de Damian era tan… intenso. Sobre todo porque llevaban saliendo solo un tiempo. Aún así, debajo de todo el pánico y la sorpresa, había un deje de emoción y ansiedad gritándole que era tan importante para Damian que incluso conocería a casi toda la familia Wayne.

—De acuerdo, puedo conocerlos —respondió riendo por su nerviosismo—. Pero primero ayúdame con el examen de la semana que viene.

—Ésa es tu responsabilidad —espetó sin pensarlo, tomando su café; pero la mirada de Jon fue tan intensa que suspiró—. Bah, de acuerdo. Hoy cuando vengas a casa, estudiamos.

Jon rodó los ojos. Sabía determinar por el tono de voz de Damian, que no pretendía estudiar justamente cuando fuera a su casa. De todas maneras, no importaba. Él podía estudiar solo perfectamente, lo único que quería era estar con Damian, y lo había conseguido.

Los estudios lo tenían resuelto, no por nada eran los mejores estudiantes de la Universidad.


End file.
